csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Kate Edwards
, , Unknown (Surrogate Mother) |siblings = , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Broke Family |roommates = Brandi Broke, Stacen Edwards, Amin Edwards, Stacey Edwards |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Kate Edwards is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the daughter of Stacen Edwards, the adopted daughter of Brandi Broke, the adoptive younger half-sister of Dustin Broke, the older adoptive half-sister of Beau and Skip-Junior Broke, the older adoptive sister of Amin Edwards, and the older half-sister of Stacey Edwards. Kate has long black hair, a dark red top and dark blue jeans. Kate works in the Law Enforcement Career and is 15 days from being an Adult. Kate's life has so far been pleasant, and her father did everything he could to keep it that way. Still, aside from all the attention and care Kate was given, her relationship with her father never seemed to be close. It remains unknown who Kate's surrogate mother is. Kate's age is very inconsistent with the age of her father. She is on her first day as a teenager, but her father is on his first day as an Adult. In the Sims, this sort of age inconsistency is possible when creating Sims in Create a Sim but in real life and the Sims 2 in-game, this is clearly impossible. I have confirmed that neither of them have had access to Elixir of Life, Life Fruit, or a Sim Modder, which only makes things even more illogical. The Edwards family - Stacen and Kate Edwards - became my third CAS family in Pleasantview. The afternoon after they moved into the neighbourhood, Kate met Randy London, a teenage Townie. Their relationship went off to a bad start because Kate unsuccessfully tried to befriend Randy too quickly. They did eventually become friends and later on best friends. On Kate's first day at Pleasantview Public School she met teenage townie Ricky Cormier. The two of them quickly became friends and eventually love interests. On Kate's second day at school she met Orlando Centowski who was another teenage townie. Their relationship went off to a poor start but they eventually became friends and then best friends. Kate was one of the attendants of the welcome wagon for Suzy Parker and her parents, making her one of the few teenage Sims to attend a welcome wagon in my player stories. The other two attendants were Stacen Edwards and his eventual future wife Brandi Broke. About a week later Kate and Stacen's relationship level decreased when Stacen began nagging her while under stress from being picked on by the town gangster Kingston Starker. Their relationship was soon mended after Stacen recovered from the physical abuse that Kingston had caused him. As a result, their relationship became more than just a father and daughter. A few days later Stacen adopted a Child orphan named Amin Edwards who became Kate's younger adopted brother. About a month and ten days later, Kate was taken to Alexander Goth's house on the bus from School. They had their ups and downs, but that's just part of life. A few days later the burglar Jessica Ebadi tried to rob Kate while her father was out and she was asleep. Unfortunately for Jessica, the Burglar alarm went off and the Police came and arrested her. Kate was given reward money for indirectly helping the police track Jessica down. A few days later Kate's father married his fiancée Brandi Broke. Kate and Amin were adopted by Brandi, while Brandi's children were adopted by Stacen. Stacen and Brandi had one child together - a boy named Stacey Edwards, who is Kate's younger half-brother. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Kate Edwards is officially a Vegetarian in my player stories. *Her Zodiac sign was originally Aries. *Often going unnoticed, Kate has 26 personality points, instead of the usual 25. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Kate has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity or Pleasure Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Popularity secondary aspiration once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. *The face template Kate originally used was a customised variation of the template "archeafr". When I changed computers and re-did everything from scratch, I created her using a combination of Stacen's customised template, and what appears to be a customised variation of the "archheart" template with a customised variation of the "archeelf" nose. *Kate has recessive alleles for brown hair and grey eyes. However she doesn't have the recessive allele for tan skin, which implies that when I created her using a combination of Stacen's genetics, and the genetics of her surrogate mother, I manually changed her skin tone to medium before I confirmed her creation. *When Kate's prototype was first created, she had face paint exactly like Titania Summerdream had at the start of the game. However it is relatively uncommon to wear face paint 24/7 which explains why I decided to remove Kate's face paint. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Illegitimate Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)